Akodo Kano
Akodo Kano was the second son of Akodo Shigetoshi and Akodo Hiroko. GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Lion, by L5R Story Team He was a Master Tactician. Early Years Kano was born in 1170. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman When he was child Kano was inside a temple of a village where her mother had a small estate. Within the temple he believed that the statue of Matsu Hitomi had smiled to him. The spirit of Hitomi began to whisper and guide him. Akodo Kano, Master Tactician (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) Kano Forsakes his Inheritance After his elder brother Akodo Shinjiro Rivalry, by Shawn Carman and current Lion Clan Champion was killed by Shinjo Min-Hee in 1198 Kano passed to his sister Akodo Dairuko the right to become the next Lion Champion. It was Hitomi's insistence that his destiny was elsewhere that had led him to forsake his birthright as the Lion Clan Champion. Twenty Festivals, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Imperial Legion Seeking the Dark Naga In 1198 Kano was appointed as a commander of an entire Imperial Legion by the Jade Champion Asahina Nanae. His legion was escorted by the Jade Magistrate Tamori Yayu, to find the Dark Naga in the Shinomen Forest. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason They marched to the forest with the aid of the Unicorn, who had been warned of their mission. Scenes from the Empire 31: Uncover your Face, by Seth Mason Mirumoto Ezuno ceded command to Kano, and alongside the Unicorn confronted forces of the Dark Naga near Naga ruins. Kano had advised the Legion of Two Thousand of the impending attack, and the Ronin unit led by the general Riku won the day to the Rokugani. Within the ruins was found Hida Fubatsu, who had been kidnapped time ago by the Dark Naga. The revered Crab sensei guessed the Imperial Legion had been diverted by the Dark Naga, because something was getting closer to truly uncovering his activities. The allied forces rushed to find First Magistrate Doji Hakuseki, who had marched to the Shinomen, unprepared for what she would find. Scenes from the Empire 34, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Dark Naga Exposed In 1199 Kano was behind the steps of a group of Emerald Magistrates led by Hakuseki. They found the location of a Temple of Fudo in the deepest portions of the Spine of the World Mountains, where the range divided the Crane holdings into two. The monks had been slaughtered by the Dark Naga race, and they confronted these creatures. Hakuseki challenged and was defeated by the massive Dark Naga, who in turn fell to Kano's steel. In the temple they found the Writings of Fudo, a series of accounts that detailed P'an Ku's interefence in the history of the Empire. In a secret chamber they found the Heart of Fudo, a powerful artifact. Kano guarded it while the rest of the group sent word to the Emerald Champion. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon In the plains had once been the dominion of the Falcon Clan several Imperial Legions drove the Dark Naga out of the Empire. Ji-Yun was severely wounded in one of her legs during a personal confrontation with the enemy leader, the being known as the Dark Naga. She survived for the timely arrival of Kano, who wounded the massive creature, forcing the enemy leader to flee. Scenes from the Empire 40, by Shawn Carman P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 the Heart of Fudo, a nemuranai which contained a portion of the mad dragon P'an Ku, was presented to the Imperial Court. Asahina Nanae reported that Yayu would study it, to understand how to stop its influence, or communicate with it. The Imperial Advisor Moru was outraged by the Jade Champion's proposal, and blamed her for the newly revealed dealings of the Asahina with the Fudoist. The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko revealed her presence, and alongside Nanae performed a ritual to diminish the effects of the Heart upon those in attendance. Moru's outburst was a side effect of the Heart. Mitsuko advised to take the Heart immediately to the Second City, as the way to deal with P'an Ku's madness. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason Taking Command Kano was allowed to go on Musha Shugyo, leaving his mon behind. In 1200 he rejoined the Lion Clan Army to aid his clan and sister in the conflict with the Scorpion Clan. Kano's Tessen (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) In the Battle at the Second Pit the Lion forces had suffered heavy losses when they confronted the Scorpion forces and a horde of oni which had appeared from an outbreak in the Scorpion Wall. His sister ordered the prisoner Soshi Komiko to commit seppuku and Kano served as her second. Thunderous Acclaim – Part 2, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand Rise of Jigoku Shortly after the battle Hitomi whispered that a dark prophecy spread, and darkness rose from the Sea of Shadows to join the Spider Clan, which had gone into hiding. The forces of Jigoku were coming and Kano must survive the onslaught. Hitomi's visions depicted an army of Crab and Lion, Naga and the remnants of other clans stood ringed by miles and miles of wasted land, corrupted and dead. On the Defensive Kano supported his sister Dairuko in the defence of Rokugan from the Spider forces. The Lion staunched the Shadowlands creatures of the Second Pit and even commanded Scorpion samurai when Nitoshi left his lands. Shortly after, it was known that the Scorpion Champion had killed Doji Makoto and Shiba Tsukimi, delivering their heads to Kanpeki as a show of allegiance to him, an act which was followed by half of his Clan. Most of Scorpion samurai were destroyed or imprisoned by the Lion. Overwhelmed by an endless myriads of monsters and madmen who appeared from the Shinomen Mori, the Lion and Crab withdrew from Seikitsu Pass, the crossroads of the Empire. Kanpeki led their forces to the City of the Rich Frog, while the Rokugani forces camped at Rengai Mura. There the Yogo Daimyo Yogo Amika and the infamous Yogo Haruto gifted Dairuko with the Oni's Eye. Through the nemuranai Kano and Dairuko learned that Kanpeki had stormed Toshi Ranbo, and that Nitoshi had been instrumental to secure the Iweko family out of the Spider's reach. They saw her the Scorpion Champion dueling Kanpeki and dying in the Imperial Throne Room, as a true Rokugani hero. With Kanpeki's breach of the city, Toshi Ranbo's fortifications were in shambles, so the Dairuko rallied her forces to attack him Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock External Links * Akodo Kano (Emperor) * Akodo Kano Exp (Aftermath) * Akodo Kano, Master Tactician (Thunderous Acclaim) Category:Lion Clan Members